


Let's Marvin Gaye and Marathon....

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar, Game of Thrones spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred really wants to snuggle on the couch with Arthur, and marathon season one of Game of Thrones. But how can he not point out all the great things about the show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Marvin Gaye and Marathon....

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of spoilers from the first episode of Season 1 of Game of Thrones. 
> 
> This is my entry for the 2015 AUIdeas Advent Calendar. The prompt was:
> 
> Nerd Night AU
> 
> Character A is an avid Star Wars fan and cannot believe that their significant other, Character B, has never seen any of the movies. Soon after, they set up a day for the two of them to watch all six movies, non-stop. Even though they are a very big fan of the series, Character A still tries to pull a “Netflix and Chill,” but they are torn between having some “nerdy sexy time” with Character B and immediately halting their cuddling activities to watch a very important scene…or at least point out the one storm trooper who hits his head on the door.
> 
> Since I'm (gasp!!!!) not a Star Wars fan, I substituted in one of my guilty pleasures. Hope you like it.

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.” Arthur groaned, leaning his head against the back of the couch and staring at the ceiling.” 

“It’ll be great. The series is really well done, it’s won lots of awards. And you can’t complain that it’s too mushy or romantic.” Alfred dropped onto the couch next to him holding a large bowl of popcorn. “We’ll just watch season one tonight. And if you don’t like it, we can stop then.”

“And just how long is season one?” Arthur asked, taking a handful of the popcorn and eating it piece by piece.

“It’s only ten episodes. If we skip the opening and closing credits it’s about 8 hours. No problem!” Alfred grinned and curled his feet on side of himself, pressing closer to Arthur, propping the bowl to balance on both their thighs. 

Arthur groaned. “8 hours? Seriously?”

Alfred grinned. “Be glad I didn’t insist you read the book first, to make sure you didn’t miss anything.”

Arthur snorted. “You know I prefer to read.”

Alfred picked up the paperback he’d left handy on the end of the couch and handed it to Arthur. “There you go, then. The first book in the series. Season one is based on that one.” He took a handful of popcorn and crammed it into his mouth.

Arthur took the book, looking at it in shock. “This think is ridiculous. It’s long enough to be written by one of those Russian authors.” He dropped the book on the end table next to him.

Alfred shrugged. “I know you don’t read Americans, but it’s really well written.” 

Arthur sighed. “I must admit, Americans do well in two fields. Horror and high fantasy. It’s depressing, but there you go.”

Alfred picked up the flipper and started the first episode. He leaned against Arthur’s shoulder and watched the opening credits, as the distinctive music filled the room as they watch the map unfold it’s clockwork structures.

“This title sequence is unbelievable.” Alfred said. “They wanted something completely different from other fantasy productions. No flutes, no ethereal aires. They wanted to focus on the conversation and the politics, not the magic and the dragons and the monsters. I think they did a really good job. Plus the clockwork really makes you see how the different factions are all driven and interconnected. It’s amazing.”

Alfred realized that Arthur was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.

“What?” Alfred sat up, nearly spilling the popcorn.

“Nothing. You’re just rarely so astute.”

Alfred frowned. “I just really like this show.”

Arthur raised one, quite significant, eyebrow before turning back to the show.

Alfred manages to keep fairly quiet as they watch Will escape the wildings and make his way to Winterfell. (Okay, he has to point out who everyone is. And you can’t watch Game of Thrones without quoting anytime someone says Winter is coming. And that quote about the man who passes the sentence should be the man who swings the sword is just too good to pass up.) He keeps looking at Arthur, and he seems to be really enjoying the show.

He notices that they’ve finished most of the popcorn, so he puts the bowl on the coffee table and curls up closer to Arthur, snaking his arm behind the other and tucking his head over his shoulder. 

Arthur glances over at him, and kisses the end of his nose before turning back to the show. A few minutes later, he puts one hand on Alfred’s thigh and relaxes back against his arm.

Alfred smiles and turns his attention back to the show. 

He kind of loses track of the show for a while, more interested in rubbing his nose behind Arthur’s ear and listening to the changes in his breathe when he breathes over it.

But then he hears Daenerys’ voice and he has to turn back. Everyone loves the Mother of Dragons! And he has to tell Arthur about what a great guy the actor who plays Khal Drogo is, and how nice he was to the actress who played Daenerys. Then he talks about how the Dothraki were reminiscent of many of the Asian horse tribes and how that shaped their character the way they are portrayed.

And then before he knew it, they were already to the marriage scene, and he was talking about the dragons eggs and whether or not such things would actually look scaled, or if they would be smooth. He talks about how the gift from Drogo, the beautiful mare, was actually a priceless gift for a nomadic horse clan such as the Dothraki and that it showed that the Khal held her in high regard. 

Arthur pulls his head around, and silences him with a kiss; and manages to keep him quiet for quite a while, kissing and touching. In fact, they make it all the way to Jon Snow giving Arya the blade needle. And he’s off again. Talking about what a strong character Arya is, and how the show has so many strong women in it. Daenerys, Arya, even Cersei in her weird warped way. And then he’s off talking about incest among royal families and how so many of them from the Egyptians to the British had problems with inbreeding. Then he’s asking Arthur what he knows about the British royal families in history, and how closely they tied themselves together.

And Arthur finally just laughs, leans back against Alfred’s shoulder, and decides to enjoy the show. After all, Alfred really seems to be enjoying himself and the show is really quite good.


End file.
